In which Meiling Damns Sakura
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Full title: in which Meiling Damns Sakura For Her Naivety and Attractiveness. meiling/syaoran meiling/tomoyo tomoyo/sakura syaoran/sakura. read and review! xoxoxo


**A/N Meiling/syaoran, Meiling/tomoyo, Syaoran/sakura and tomoyo/sakura. Its one big… love…. rhombus of some sort. Enjoy!**

**In Which Meiling Damns Sakura For Her Naivety and Attractiveness**

Sakura Kinomoto. She was the source of all of Meilin's troubles. She never ceased to curse the girl and her irresistible charm that seemed to bewitch everyone Meilin had ever cared about and steal them away. The thing that made it worse was that she was actually a close friend to Sakura, and found _herself_ under her spell… though in a different way. She couldn't _not _crave Sakura's friendship. But the thing that pissed her off the most was how oblivious Sakura was to the fact that she was ruining Meilin's chances for happiness.

It first happened with Syaoran. She was a child when she fell in love with him. Honestly, there is reason children don't fall in love. They are supposed to not really _love_ until they're older. But Meilin had. She had fallen head-over-heels in love with her cousin. Children shouldn't have to deal with such powerful emotions. Their daily lives should consist of happiness, anger, sadness, sleepiness, fondness and other simple emotions of the same sort. Meilin was just an unfortunately passionate child who, as a direct result of said passion, would spend most of her adolescence attempting to force a single-sided, unrewarding, lonely relationship to work.

When he had gone to Tomoeda, Meilin had sent him weekly letters. He had written back to fewer than an quarter of them. When she had chased him, she was met by coldness and, of course, _her._ Meilin was most certainly _not_ fooled by their little rivalry. It was nothing more than him acting like a five year old, picking on his little crush. As for Sakura, well, she was just a little, dense fool, and needed no other excuse to be failing miserably at liking someone.

For a short time, Meilin was content, watching her 'fiancé' carefully, not letting him get any closer to _Kinomoto_. It was a forced love that she, deep down, knew would end soon, but it felt good, at least for a while, to live with this boy who she loved with all her heart. Eventually, however, she let go. She returned home, knowing that the carefully-scripted, pretend world that she had inhabited would crumble in her wake, allowing Syaoran's real feelings to grow. Being prepared for and aware of this, however, didn't provide anything resembling comfort when she was using every ounce of strength in her stubborn body to keep from crying as she rushed out of her old apparent, hastily slipping on her shoes and grabbing her bag. Once she had reached Tomoyo's large estate, the tears were flowing freely, as she had no one to hide them from there.

Tomoyo. She had gone to her house because she knew Tomoyo would listen. Tomoyo was one of the most caring people she had ever met, and she knew that she wouldn't judge her for crying. The thing that she had not expected to come of this visit was a new love. It was not, as she had thought at first, out of desperateness. She had spent that whole night bawling her eyes out and telling Tomoyo everything in her head and heart. The last time she had felt this exposed and vulnerable had been the day she had proposed to Syaoran. It was a strange feeling.

Whatever that feeling was, when it cleared and she woke up the next morning, she opened her eyes to the slightly tired looking, but still smiling face of Tomoyo. It was at that moment when she fell in love for the second time in her life. This time, however, she was wary. She was always very aware of her feelings, so there was no question about it. She was in love. But when she looked into the eyes of Tomoyo, a new voice in her head was born, telling her to keep her feelings inside. Putting them out there for the world to see hadn't worked for her in the past, and wouldn't start working now. If she continued to say exactly what she felt when she felt it, she would just continue to get hurt.

It was only after that, and through listening carefully to the things Tomoyo said that night and in E-mails, had Meilin made the most infuriating and obvious realization of her life. Tomoyo was in love with Sakura as well.

"**From: Meilin Li**

**Subject: Sakura**

**How do you stand seeing her and Syaoran together? Why aren't you ever weak?"**

_ "From: Tomoy Daidoji_

_ Subject: Re:Sakura_

_ If she is happy, I am."_

That email conversation had changed Meilin's perspective a little. And by that, I mean it made her love Tomoyo more. She wasn't sure it would work for her, though. She wasn't sure she could draw joy from watching someone else draw joy from another persons happy relationship. For her, it just didn't work that way.

That is why Meilin damned Sakura's naïve attractiveness that ruined her life.

**A/N I think I had planned to write more, but I think I'll just leave it at this. Anyway, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXOXO!**


End file.
